Mind of the Phantom
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: In earth's darkest hour 7 young people have to journey into the mind of the one man ho has a chance to save the world while he suffers the memories of his worst sufferings. And he has suffered more than any other. Crossover with marvel and The Last of Us. Danny/Kara. I own nothing.


**This story takes place within the mind of Danny Phantom. In this universe he contains the untapped potential of the energies of raw creation and poses a major threat to The Dark Phantom and so has been trapped in his own darkest sufferings. To save his mind the following heroes have been sent into his mind by clockwork:**

**-Kara Kent/Supergirl**

**-Miles Morales/ Ultimate Spider Man/ S-Man**

**-Peter Parker/ Spider Man**

**-Katherine Pryde/ Shadowcat**

**-Jessica Drew/ Spider Woman**

**-Laura Kinney/ X-23/ Talon**

**They are in the following couples:**

**-Peter/Kitty**

**-Miles/Ellie**

**-Jessica/Laura**

**And by the end of the story we will have Kara/Danny.**

**Anyway chapter one.**

_**Chapter 1 into his mind**_

The 7 people fell onto the floor of the dark and abandoned looking bedroom. One was a blond haired beauty in a long sleeved top exposing her toned stomach. She had a short blue skirt, long red boots and a red cape. The other 6 were tangled in groups of 2. One pair was 2 auburn teens, a boy in a red and blue bodysuit and the other in a yellow and black outfit. Another pair was composed of 2 girls, a long haired brunette in a red and white bodysuit and a black haired girl in a black and green leather combat suit. The last pair was a few years younger, an African American boy in a black and red bodysuit and a redhead in a grey t shirt, red checkerd button up shirt left undone and a pair of faded blue jeans.

"Where are we?" the blond, known as Supergirl, asked.

"The mind of Daniel Fenton, aged 16." A voice said. Turning they saw an elderly man floating. He looked much like Charles Xavier with blue skin and Red eyes. He seemed to have a time motif going on. Behind him was a 16 year old in some kid of black armour over what seemed to be a long sleeved shirt and jogging bottoms. He had black hair with a big white stripe. He was leaning against a wall fiddling with a high tech pistol.

"We're in the mind of a 16 year old boy's mind? Gross." Ellie, the casually dressed girl, said. Getting sharp looks from her 2 male companions.

"Hey!" said the boy in the red and blue suit, known as Peter Parker/ Spider Man.

"You are here for a reason." The Charles Xavier lookalike said.

"Who even are you?" the other boy, Miles Morales asked.

"Apologies, my name is clockwork, master of time. You are her because you have all suffered in your lives. You Miles Morales are from a destroyed alternate reality where you suffer guilt from not helping your world's version of Peter here. You Peter suffer the life of trying to do good in a world that hates you. Jessica Drew you suffer from living with memories belonging to Peter with no true past of your own. Laura you suffer your tortured upbringing and you Ellie suffer being an orphan, not even having a surname. And Kara Kent, you suffer being the last of you kind."

"And you made us listen to why our live suck why?" Laura, the girl in leather said.

"Because it is that suffering that led me to believe that, if anyone, you can help save Daniel." Clockwork explained.

"What?" Kitty, the girl in the black and yellow, asked.

"Daniel is the secret identity of Danny Phantom. Within him are the powers residual from the creation of the universe. The risk of them unlocking was to great for the plans of the seemingly unbeatable entity that threatens your world now."

"So why are we here?" Jess asked. She was the other girl.

"You must witness the defining moments in Daniel's life. From there you will need to help save Daniel from where he is currently trapped in a nightmare of all the evil he has fought and everyone whose lives have been touched by them, even briefly, coming to attack him, blaming him for their suffering. This young man is part of Daniel's mind, a fragment of his mind untouched by the fright knight's curse. With him you will stand a chance at saving this world, without him it is all over."

The teen stood up. Kara studied him, the others around her, sans clockwork, were all in relationships, indeed their significant other was there, but she was still on the market and she had to admit, the boy did look quite handsome.

"Clockwork, why have you chosen 7 strangers? Why not his loved ones?" Peter asked.

Both clockwork and Daniel winced.

"Because it's been a long time since there was anyone, including my family, who even noticed my existence in a positive way." Daniel said. "And please call me Danny by the way."

"Indeed. He only people beside myself who have any affection for Danny are ghosts. And as you heroes cannot even touch ghosts they are needed to hold the line until Danny can return. We are counting on you. Do not fail us."

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's a chapter. If you have any plot suggestions for experiences Danny has suffered through then please put them in the reviews. I have the accident, Danny's fight with pariah dark and an encounter with The Dark Phantom within the astral plane following the pariah complex. Bye.<strong>


End file.
